Wendy (Bob the Builder character)
She played Snow White in Wendy White and the Seven Monster Trucks She played Adult Cinderella in Wendyrella, Wendyrella II: Dreams Come True and Wendyrella III: A Twist in Time She played Alice in Wendy in Wonderland (Disney and BBC Style) She played Tiger Lily in Bob Pan She played Darling in Ducky and the Petrie (Disney and BBC Style) and Ducky and the Petrie II: Chomper's Adventure She played Adult Aurora in Sleeping Wendy She played Mary Poppins in Wendy Poppins and Wendy Poppins Returns She played Abby Cadabby in Sesame Street (Disney and BBC Style) She played Duchess in The Aristobuilders She played Maid Marian in Bob Hood (Disney and BBC Style) She played Big Mama in The Pterodactyl and the Blue T-rex She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Disney and BBC Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Sherman to the Rescue She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Disney and BBC Style) She played Chris McGroarty in The Brave Little Rainbow Ranger (Disney and BBC Style) She played Littlefoot's Mother in The Land Before Time (Disney and BBC Human Style) She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series), The Little Mer-Wendy II: Return to the Sea and The Little Mer-Wendy III: Wendy's Beginning She played Kimi Finster in Rugrats (Disney and BBC Style), Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (Disney and BBC Style) and Rugrats Go Wild (Disney and BBC Style) She played Belle in Builder Girl and the Sponge, Builder Girl and the Sponge II: The Enchanted Christmas and Builder Girl and the Sponge III: Wendy's Magical World She played Goldie in Rock-A-Builder She played Crysta in FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Disney and BBC Style) and FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (Disney and BBC Style) She played Princess Jasmine in Bobladdin and Bobladdin (TV Series) She played Princess Irene in The Builder and the Twirlywoo She played Adult Odette in The Ghost Girl Princess (Disney and BBC Style) She played Swan Odette in The Builder Girl OviRaptor She played Adult Nala in The Builder King, The Builder King II: Bob's Pride and The Builder King 1 1/2 She played Bo Peep in Builder Story, Builder Story 2 and Builder Story 4 She played Pocahontas in Wendyhontas and Wendyhontas II: Journey to a New World She played Marina in The Pebble and the Builder Boy She played Helga G. Pataki in Hey Bob, Hey Bob: The Movie and Hey Bob: The Jungle Movie She played Esmeralda in The Postman of Notre Dame and The Postman of Notre Dame II She played Jane Read in Todd (Arthur) and Steve (Arthur) She played Sue Allen in Doogal (Arthur) She played Ali in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (Disney and BBC Style) and The Land Before Time TV Series (Disney and BBC Style) She played Megara in Bobcules, Bobcules (TV Series) and Bobcules II: Zero to Hero She played Sawyer Cat in Builders Don't Dance She played Ursa in Bob in the Big Blue House She played Rosie in Bob the Builder (Caillou) She played Fa Mulan in Wendylan and Wendylan II She played Adult Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Disney and BBC Style) She played Jane in Bobzan (Disney and BBC Style), The Legend of Bobzan and Bobzan and Wendy She played Dora Márquez in Wendy the Explorer (Disney and BBC Style) She played Fiona (Ogre) in Bob (Shrek), Bob 2, Bob the Third and Bob Forever After She played Nani Pelekai in Miyumi and Petrie Series She played Madellaine in The Builder of Notre Dame II She played Coral in Finding James (Disney and BBC Style) She played Peppa Pig in Wendy (Peppa Pig) She played Florence in The Magic Roundabout (Disney and BBC Style) She played June in Little Builders She played Gabriella Montez in High School Musical (Disney and BBC Style), High School Musical 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and High School Musical 3: Senior Year (Disney and BBC Style) She played Kelly in Handy Bob She played Lani Aliikai in Surf's Up (Disney and BBC Style) and Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (Disney and BBC Style) She played Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray (Disney and BBC Style) She played Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in Bob and Manny (a.k.a. Phineas and Ferb) She played Carly in IWendy She played Mitchie Torres in Camp Rock (Disney and BBC Style) and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Sam Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Disney and BBC Style), Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (Disney and BBC Style) and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Disney and BBC Style) She played Mrs. Pteranodon in Dinosaur Train (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Rapunzel in Tangled (Disney and BBC Style), Tangled Ever After (Disney and BBC Style), Tangled: Before Ever After (Disney and BBC Style) and Tangled: The Series (Disney and BBC Style) She played Tori in Victorious (Disney and BBC Style) She played Adult Linda Gunderson in Rio (Disney and BBC Style) and Rio 2 (Disney and BBC Style) She played Miss Piggy in The Muppets (Disney and BBC Style) She played Gia the Jaguar in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and BBC Style) She played Blythe Baxter in Littlest Pet Shop (Disney and BBC Style) She played Dottie McStuffins in Wendy McStuffins She played Princess Sofia in Wendy the First She played Mary Katherine (Small Size) in Epic (Disney and BBC Style) She played Peg's Mom in Backyardigans + Mordecai & Rigby She played Lucy / Wyldstyle in The Builder Movie (The Lego Movie) and The Builder Movie 2: The Second Part She played Sula in Bob (Bing) She played Disgust in Inside Out (Disney and BBC Style) She played The Little Red-Haired Girl in The Peanuts Movie (Disney and BBC Style) She played Star Butterfly in Wendy vs. the Forces of Evil She played Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug in Miraculous: Tales of Wendy and Bob the Builder (a.k.a Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) She played Adult Judy Hopps in Buildertopia She played Adult Poppy in Trolls (Disney and BBC Style), Trolls Holiday (Disney and BBC Style), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Disney and BBC Style), Builders (Trolls), Builders Holiday and Builders: The Beat Goes On! She played Big Boss Baby in The Boss Builder She played Adult Charity Hallett in The Greatest Showman (Disney and BBC Style) She played Rosie Redd in Rainbow Rangers (Disney and BBC Style) She played Moxy in UglyDolls (Disney and BBC Style) She played Isabella-Christy Bailey in Wonder Park (Disney and BBC Style) She played Yi in Abominable (Disney and BBC Style) Gallery A1A73F6F-F884-4111-B240-2207697BEB35.gif|Wendy Singing in the Rain Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Heroines Category:Heroines Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Cbeebies Characters Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Nick Jr Characters Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Humans Category:Bob the Builder Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Bob the Builder and Wendy Category:Bob X Wendy